Behind the scenes
by Jarx
Summary: The twins, for the one they love, they fight, short, and kind of surprising, at least, I hope so! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Behind the scenes: Negi Springfield

Behind the scenes: Negi Springfield

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima and so on and so forth…

When we meet the famous ten-year old child-teacher at Mahora Academy, his class about to end, respectfully his students bow and leave the classroom and get to their dorms as their day is finished.

We had made a special appointment to make an exclusive interview for the sake of you loyal readers, though we were forced into promising that this would never get inside Mahora for reasons he didn't say.

We get in to see the boy sighing and lighting a cigarette, putting it in his mouth, he then turns a sour-looking face towards us "You are those reporters, huh?" he says darkly, a chilling aura surrounding him.

With doubt we nod.

He sighs again and smoke comes out of his nostrils, still looking annoyed he says: "Well, have seats then" he says and points to the chairs in front of the desk he's sitting on.

Still in shock with what we've been seeing so far, we nervously sat down.

There was a silence for quite some time with an annoyed Negi, far from the look of the Negi we all know and love, staring holes into us.

We figured we needed to ask something soon "S-so" I stuttered "Are you feeling different today, Negi-san?" I asked respectfully.

He snorted while drumming a bit on the table "No" he said darkly, almost demonically "Why do you ask?" he said.

His voice made us even more shocked, hoping we would not be having any more of these, disturbing surprises, I answered his question "Nothing, it's just that you don't behave like you do usually"

He simply looked at us for a while, then he took away his cigarette "you mean like this?" he said with the voice we were familiar with, he smiled his cute smile and somehow a pink aura showed itself, we smiled and nodded.

Then he got back to normal, now black rings around his eyes showed themselves, he took back his cigarette into his mouth and irritated he said: "Look, do you see any female around here worth a shit?"

We shook our heads,

"That's what I thought" he said darkly, inhaling deeply the smoke "Look, if it doesn't give me something in return, it isn't worth doing" he said, looking at the clock "Can we hurry this up, it's soon time for my bath" he said, a malicious smile appeared on his lips.

Your daring crew was once again shocked by his words, but I, your lovable reporter, continued by asking: "But you don't like baths?"

A new smile, wider, more evil, we could have sworn we saw horns on his forehead "So you mean I would pass up being fondled, cuddled and grabbed by around 30 beautiful girls 5 years older, and seeing them naked? **Are you stupid?!**" he said, the last he screamed in rage.

He took a few deep breaths and calmed down, now taking a seat behind his desk and putting his feet on the desk "so, do you have any more questions? Or can I go being with the girls, they are kind of light-clothed by this time" he says darkly.

"Actually, we would like to ask what you think about your students" Your ever so brave reporter asks nervously.

A chuckle comes from the child teacher, soon becoming the laugh of a mad man (Think Yagami Lights laughter from Death Note) "Really now, that's interesting…"giggles darkly, then he becomes calm and looks sternly at us "Who should I start with?" he says.

"Umm… How about 3-A in general; do you like how they treat you and so?"

Negi takes his feet down and let's out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose "The class in general are okay, they study well, they look, good and…" he stopped "they like to bathe" he said chuckling.

"O...K, well, what do you think of your roommate Asuna?"

"What I think about her? Well, she's got a great valley of the gods, she's good in the bed, and… she gives me an excuse for bathing. Anything else you want to know?" he said, still sourly, but now smiling from some memories.

"You said that she's good in the bed, what do you mean with that?" I ask.

He looked as if I said the most stupid thing in the world "EEEH! Idiot! I mean what I say, stupid!" every time he does that, he looks worse to them, the imaginative horns get bigger, his skin paler and grey and the fact that he's smoking doesn't help!

"Sorry" I apologise nervously as he throws his finished cigarette on me and lights another "So, go on!" he demands, the sound of stomping is heard.

"Ah, yes! So what about your other room-mate, Konoka, how is your relationship with her and what do you think about her?" I asked.

He turned and looked at the window for quite some time, a look of utter happiness, a trickle of blood ran down his nose and he giggled in an unpleasant way "Konoka, eh… well, she's very cute with that voice of hers, one I would want to hear scream in pain, and she's been hanging out lately with Setsuna…" then he stopped, looked down in thought, then up again smiling "that reminds me, I need to get up some, _Security cameras_, in everyone's rooms, for _safety reasons_ of course, one can never know if a demon should attack…" he chuckled darkly, somehow the horns got even bigger now, and a chilling aura covered the whole room.

Seeing how the current Negi was acting and talking about the girls, we strongly doubted it had anything to do with security, but we had to continue, for your sake, for the truth, though we'd rather run away in fear.

"So, umm, how about your relationship with Nodoka, it must have been hard rejecting her" I, your daring and yet so very handsome (and still alive, hopefully!), asked, it left him in a state of silence and melancholy.

Then he turned up smiling eerily, his glasses shining brightly, making it impossible for us to see his eyes "true, it was hard rejecting her" we all sighed in relief over seeing the Negi we knew was back, then he giggled "I mean her ass were so fine!" he let out, making gestures we don't want to describe, for your mental health's sake. "But her ass was the only real thing about her, except for her voice and I get to hear her squeal everyday anyway, and besides, there are others in the class that has better bodies than her, plus I don't like to go steady with just one when I can have 30 beautiful girls till they're 18!" he let out triumphantly.

"Yeah! Haha!" I tried to agree, looking on my watch and on the others, they all nodded, "well, that's about everything we have to ask, thank you for the time, I'm sure the fans will appreciate it!" I said and we got up, hurrying away. But we hardly came to the door before "wait…" a dark voice said, the air got even colder, the floor was covered in smoke (where the hell did this come from?), "where are you going to lay up that interview?" his voice was darker than before, almost demonic, his eyes turned red "because you know, if you put it up on the net, they will find this, TV's a no-no unless it's done on some pay-per-view channel far away and you can forget about putting it in print in papers!" he said angrily. I gulped "then what do you think we should do?" I asked.

The eyes shone only brighter, the earth shook violently "THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he screamed. Then it stopped and before us stood a happy ten-year-old teacher, smiling cutely, stretching out his hand as if to shake mine "Isn't that so?" he said and took my hand and shook it, then left, the sound of girls screaming "Negi-sensei!" was heard in the background, we just stood there, stunned, thinking of what to do.

This was the best solution we could find, we sincerely hope he doesn't find this.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the scenes: Mana Tatsumiya

Behind the scenes: Mana Tatsumiya

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Negima, I don't pwn it either, it's way to good…

Hello again lovely readers, It is I, your brave and handsome reporter again! After the Negi incident, we were soon called back to Mahora by someone who wished to remain anonymous until further notice for an interview. As I and my trusty team smelled that this could be interesting, we went there, just hoping that we wouldn't have to face Negi again…

By the letter we got from the person, we were to meet him/her at the World Tree Plaza the night between Friday and Saturday. After having waited for 20 minutes, there was a soft K-TCHICK heard from behind followed by a cold and threatening voice of a female, "don't move" it said. The sound from what sounded like a gun convinced us not to move and do whatever she said. She then went walked in front of us, showing a dark-skinned girl with long, flowing black hair, a not so modest dress, and a PSG-1 in her hands, we were looking at an armed Mana.

"M-Mana?" I, your daring reporter asked with doubt.

"Follow me" she said coldly and walked away.

I and the team were quiet while walking; we didn't dare to speak up, especially since she had a weapon.

To our surprise, she didn't lead us to the Tatsumiya Shrine, rather to a… a big pink cottage deep in the forest.

She did let us in to the hallway, then turned around to us again, looking sternly at us "I want to make some rules clear; you are not, under any condition, to let this out in Mahora nor the Magical world, this means that you will not print this in the papers, let it out on the big internet-sites or on TV, the world at large shall not know, are we clear?" She asked, we all nodded, this was going to be the same as with the Negi-incident.

"Good, then wait here until I get back and get you, I need to prepare" she said the last things with a blush.

Now, if it wasn't for the fact that Mana was one of the scariest of the girls ever, and probably the most dangerous, the fact that we were now in her house would make us think of other things than surviving.

Soon the door to the room Mana went into opened and out came a tall dark-skinned girl with long black hair in ribbons wearing a lavender-blue Lolita-dress, she was blushing furiously, it took a while until we figured it was Mana "tea is ready" she said in a light voice, unlike the one from before.

We all stood there for quite some time, trying to get our thinking straight, because this was just. WRONG!

The new Mana walked around us; pushing us into the room "your tea will get cold!" she said flailing her arms and pushing us in there.

"It's not too sweet is it?" she asked worried, looking at our scared facial expressions.

Fact was, this was getting a way too much, first the dress, then her way of acting and talking like the cute small girls in oh so many animes, and now, this pink room full with stuffed animals, with a round table with cups with tea and a cake on it, I really hoped this was a nightmare.

"No, not at all, it's perfect" I said smiling, doing my best to please her.

She smiled widely "good!" she said, that smile would have been on most other classmates of hers, but that just gave us the creeps.

"Should we start the interview?" she asked, after she dealt out the cake, licking her finger lightly, making at least me shudder, the only one in my team that seemed somewhat fine was the camera-man, but he had always been strange.

"Ah, yes…" I started slowly, trying to think of good questions that wouldn't hurt her, or us "How are you feeling today?" I tried.

She smiled widely again "Great thanks!" she said in that cutely manner, giving me the creeps again.

"So you are not feeling strange at all?" I continued, slowly getting more daring.

Her smile was getting fainter by little, but it showed "no, why should I?"

I swallowed, getting ready to take my last breath, I said: "Because you are acting very unlike you!" and closed my eyes: but when not hearing any click or BLAM!s for 3 seconds, I opened my eyes to see Mana looking down at the ground sobbing "it really doesn't fit me, does it?" she asked, still sobbing.

While the situation was better than me getting shot, it was not better by much, and desperately your brave and yet kind reporter tried to comfort her "No! No! It's just that we're not used to you acting this way!"

She dried her tears and looked at me with big eyes, this was just so wrong! "You don't need to lie; I know that my outer appearance does not match how I want to be! I used to be so small and cute not so long ago." She said, taking out a blank pactio-card showing her as a small child wielding 2 guns, we had seen it before, and while she looked cuter, her eyes and smile then did not really make it by much, just giving it an Evangeline-feel to it.

"That was me one year ago" she said nostalgically, looking at to her lost and golden times, then she came back to her gloom "then I started growing dramatically, in length and chest, and I could no longer really wear these clothes in public, nor bring my sweet friends" she said sadly, making a gesture to the stuffed animals that filled the room.

"Uh, right…" I said with doubt "but why don't you show to the others, at least in your class, how you want to be, and how you are on the inside?" I asked.

She blushed furiously, making a V with her arms pressed her breasts together, fidgeting slightly "I think I might be afraid that they'll laugh at me, that they can't understand me" she said.

I sighed, the way she acted so weak made me a bit more confident in the situation, made me forget that I talked to one of the most dangerous people on Mahora, if not the Old World "But the way you act so serious and grown-up when you are on a mission and outside, how are you able to fake that you are like this?" I asked.

She looked up at me, the blush and shy look on her away like the wind, it was quite a chilling one but in actuality it made me feel more at ease "that's because this is the way I learned to act during a job or when in an un-safe area, and then it's also because I get like this because of the rewards after a finished job" she said, and returned to her normal (?), cute-like but disturbing manner.

"Reward? You mean the money you get?" I continued.

Her eyes shined and her smile got wider, then she stood u and let out a: "MONEY I CAN SPEND ON GETTING MORE STUFFED ANIMALS!" the team and I face-falted.

She sat down again and took some more of the tea "but I don't spend it all on stuffed animals of course" she said.

After getting up from the fall and getting the pain out of my head I asked her: "what do you spend on it otherwise then?"

She smiled more "Well, sweets and stuff like that, but sometimes I enjoy myself an age-changing pill, making me be the little girl like I want to be" she said dreamingly.

I drank the last of the tea and ate up the cake that Mana had served me quickly, as did my team and then smiled uneasily at her "Well, I suppose we should leave now, we've got an early flight to catch tomorrow, and we need our sleep, as do growing girls" I said, this was a lie, of course, but right now, we might have chance to leave without bullet holes.

She was saddened by this and said "but you can sleep over here!" she said smiling.

The idea gave us shivers, to spend a night at this place? No way…

"No, we don't want to impose too much, just one last question…" I said the last part with doubt; did I really want to know?

She looked questioningly at me, as if giving me the green light to ask.

"Why did you confess to us?"

She turned away "I'm getting tired of keeping this secret on myself, it's been driving me mad, I needed to share it with someone, I guess. And since you could talk to Negi, I figured you would be trustworthy"

After that, we took our leave, but before we even got out of the door there was a soft K-TCHICK again.

"And remember boys what you promised" A dark and cold voice said "Don't. Tell. Anyone." She said before she returned to be that cute-like way again "Take care!"

Oh god, I hope she doesn't find this…


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the scenes: Ayaka

Behind the scenes: Ayaka

Chizuru walked around in her dormitory, doing a little cleaning while humming softly, school had ended not that long ago, "I wonder when she's done" she said to herself softly.

Just as she said that, the door opened and Ayaka stepped in, closing the door softly, taking of her shoes, then walking into the living room, her smile falling of, she then fell into the couch, took a pillow, put it on her face and screamed into it, she then lied on her back and looked at Chizuru "god I hate that brat!" she said tiredly.

Chizuru looked like a worried mother to Ayaka "Hard time with Negi-sensei?" she asked calmly.

Ayaka sat up "Yeah, I did my best to get him on my good side; I even flashed my boobs again! The saddest part is, he looked away! He turned this down!" she said upset, pointing at her, though not even comparable to Chizurus, huge chest "I hate boys!"

Chizuru smiled lightly "Now now, everyone is not that bad, I mean, there are some boys who are worth it. Why do you want him on your good side again? It's not like you need good grades…" Chizuru said, Ayaka was very high on the grades list, though severely beaten by Chao, Saotomi and Nodoka on that matter, she could encourage herself with the fact that she looked better and was rich.

Ayaka sighed "It's my family, they wish that I, as their only child, show a good outer appearance, this includes being nice to the teacher in an awfully disturbing manner" she said sourly.

"But you didn't do that to Takahata" Chizuru said smiling.

"No, but Asuna was already all over him, and I like beating the snot of that bitch, so making fun of her being an Ojicon made it so much more frequent, and then if I was with Negi often, I wouldn't have to fight her less due to Takahata not being our class-teacher anymore, so it was a double win there" she said smiling a little.

Chizuru sweat dropped a little but replied the smile.

"But man I need some way to get this frustration out" Ayaka said sitting up.

"Yeah, looks like you really need to get it out of your system" Chizuru said.

Ayaka grinned widely, got her self up and got her bag "Shall we go then?" she asked.

"To the Narutakis?" Chizuru asked

Ayaka smiled even wider "To the Narutakis"


	4. Chapter 4

Behind the scenes: The Narutaki twins

Behind the scenes: The Narutaki twins

"They were born together, they had lived together all their lives, as friends, but that friendship was over the sight of Fuuka in ninja-clothing, a sword as long as her on her hip as well as a doll, her hair has a knot on one side only, walking through a field. The sight of Fumika in a trench-coat and sunglasses, her hair let out, coloured blood-red, walking through the same field, obviously they will meet. All for their love of the same girl the sight of Kaedes back is seen, a 'nin!' is heard. They were taught by her together the sight of the twins struggling to do bunshins, Kaede behind them with crossed arms saying 'fight on!', with all what comes with training with her! the sight of the three of them in the same barrel bathing, Kaede sweat-dropping 'maybe we are a bit too many', but that wasn't enough Fuuka and Fumika standing back to back, arms crossed, both of them looking very angry. So they decided to get different masters The sight of Fuuka on her knees in front of Setsuna and Evangeline, Setsuna looking dumb-founded, Evangeline laughing grimly. The sight of Fumika begging in front of Ku Fei and Mana, Ku Fei telling jokes like that now Negi finally has someone his size to train with, Mana scratching her head as if she faced a real pain in the XXXX. And to face each-other again, stronger and mightier, to see who would be worthy for her love The sight of Kaede scratching her head, laughing dumbly 'maybe this has gone too far de-gozaru'.

THIS SUMMER! Fuuka doing bunshins and sending her doll, armed with a large knife towards her sister EVERYTHING! Fumika taking out two guns, shooting down the bunshins, then with kicking away the doll WILL BE DECIDED! Both of them charging against each other, Fuuka with her katana, Fumika with a Chinese sword, both of them yelling madly ON! Their blades clash THIS! They both try to use each others openings from the earlier blow BATTLE! The sight of the bloodied twins faces, both of them have a look of surprise"

There was a silence from everyone as Misa stopped talking, Haruna stood behind her with the last picture of them.

Madoka stepped forward "RIVAL TWINS, coming soon!"

Fuuka and Fumika stepped out from the mass "You guys! How could you!?" they asked upset.

They all smiled "But come on! A movie would give good money to the class!"

Kaede stepped in "Maybe you should accept that they don't want to be in that movie"

The twins sparkled with happiness "Kaede nee-san!" they let out.

"But, I would actually like to see that movie de-gozaru!" she said laughing.

"KAEDE! NOT YOU TOO!" they screamed, everyone else laughing.

While everyone was busy talking someone else about this "trailer" Fuuka and Fumikas eyes met, they were filled with determination, _NEXT TIME I WONT LOSE!_


End file.
